Naruto:Rise of the Fallen
by ThunderSundew
Summary: A Naruto in the Star wars Universe. On a quest for knowledge, Naruto is ready to abandon everything. But will his goal save him before ti's too late?


**AN: I have had no inspiration or drive to write recently so I was surfing through fics to get me into my zone and came across The expelled Jedi by fanwriter10101 and started brainstorming ideas. Eventually I had a final idea and decided to write it.**

 **Naruto is not from the Elemental Nations nor will any other Naruto characters show up, this is strictly a Naruto-in-the-Star-Wars-Universe. Or is it?** _ **dun dun duuuuuuuun**_

 _ **I don't own Naruto or Star Wars and all that pazazz.**_

 **Rise of the Fallen**

 **Chapter 1: Confrontations and Councils**

* * *

 **Jedi Temple, Main hall 8 years before The Phantom Menace, 40 bby **

Naruto sighed as he wandered the halls of the Jedi Temple. Master Yoda had said the Council wanted (demanded) to speak with him, and he could guess why.

Over the past few years, other Jedi and even Clones have been saying he had changed. Some said he became colder, others said he was turning to the Dark side of the Force. Naruto thought it was nonsense, honestly why would it matter that-

He was cut off from his thoughts when he saw the grey automatic doors that were the only things between him and his future as a Jedi.

Naruto took a deep breath to compose him, and then he moved through the doors.

* * *

 **Jedi High Council, Jedi Temple(duh)**

Inside the Council room, all was silent. A thick tension pervaded the air as twelve sets of eyes were locked on the door; normally not all of the Jedi Masters in the Jedi Council could be there in person but today was the exception.

One set of eyes held an almost regretful sadness. These eyes belonged to Jedi Master Yoda. The legendary Jedi felt he was to blame for what was to come.

And so with bated breath, he awaited one of the many Jedi Orders most promising Knights.

When Naruto entered the chamber, he did not expect all of the Masters to be there, the last he heard, Master Ki-Adi-Mundi was stationed above Ilum.

Nevertheless he continued into the room until he reached the centre of the large room and faced Masters Yoda and Windu.

"You summoned me, Masters" His voice was smooth and didn't show any sort of hint towards his internal feelings.

"Summon you, we did"

"May I inquire as to why I have been summoned?"

Apparently Mace Windu did not approve of his question and levelled him a glare; Naruto could almost hear the 'We-both-know-why-you're-here-so-skip-the-pleasantries-before-I-make-you-clean-the-entire-Temple-with-your-toothbrush' before cutting into the stalling conversation.

"You know why you are here Knight Uzumaki, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry, I am afraid I do not understand what you are referring to"

"Do NOT li-"He was cut off by Master Mundi.

"Now, now Master Windu, why don't we tell the young lad what he's being accused of before jumping to conclusions?" He said before turning to Naruto.

"It pains me to say this, but you have been charged with the possession of Sith Holocrons and knowledge of Dark side techniques, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"You don't understand."

"What do we understand not, hmm?"

"There is no Light or Dark side of the Force but you can't see it because you're too 'busy' sitting on your asses prophesising about some chosen one!"

"You're reaching into dangerous territory Uzumaki" Mace Windu warned/threatened

"Seek guidance from the Force and protect the galaxy, we do"

"You protect the galaxy from the _Sith,_ you let countless planets be ruled by tyrants and dictators but don't aide them because you don't feel like it!"

"This is your final warning Uzumaki, don't push it"

"And why aren't you doing something to combat the coming threat?" He asked harshly, basking in the shocked and frozen faces of the Jedi Council, before continuing "I know you feel it too so don't even _think_ of lying to me!" He spat out.

"Calm yourself, young Uzumaki. Anger is the path to the Dark Side." Master Shaak Ti spoke up.

Naruto spun to glare at her.

"And murder and genocide aren't?" he asked, genuinely curious to hear her 'excuse'.

"We don't commit murder or genocide! We're Jedi, we protect people!"

"You protect people as long as the ones you're protecting from are the Sith, you don't care about anyone otherwise! You'd much rather sit on your asses meditating and waiting for this 'Chosen One' that could show up either now or in thousands of years!" Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, "Not a single one of you will lift a finger to liberate Tatooine from the Hutts or free Nar Shaddaa from the clutches of the gangs and mob bosses. All of you sic-"

"UZUMAKI! You are here to answer our questions about your behaviour, not criticize the Order!"

"You please answer our questions would." Naruto sighed before he answered the elder Jedi.

"Of course, Master Yoda."

"Been charged of possessions of Sith holocrons, you have. How you plead, hmm? "

"Guilty."

The other masters were strangely silent as the once teacher and apprentice relationship fell apart. Yoda looked genuinely disappointed with Naruto's blunt admission, and asked one question.

"Why?"

* * *

 _Someplace, Somewhere, Sometime_

 _A cerulean-eyed, dark hooded figure stalked the overgrown mystery that was the Shadowlands of Kashyyyk with one goal in his mind. He had received information from one of the Wookie tribes that there was an ancient ruin, possibly dating back thousands of years, in the middle of the Shadowlands. He was going to investigate. A deep rumble brought him out of is musings and he leapt back just in time to miss a hideous monster that came charging out of the thick brush. The flip brought his hood back, revealing his bright blonde hair._

 _He took the time to analyze the creature. The first thing he noticed was that it was large, far larger than anything he had ever faced before; it was easily 30ft in length (9.144m), teeth that looked like they could chew through steel and claws that were the length of his arm._

' _Hopefully the skin wasn't as thick and tough as it looked', with a roll to dodge it swiping that terrifyingly thick and muscled left foreleg he unclipped a device from his belt._

 _It was an average length metal tube a larger disc on the top end that rose to a hollow cylinder. The other end was angled slightly, having a much more rounded edge on the side he was holding so it was facing him. The area under the disc was thinner than the rest of the tube: obviously designed for a hand to comfortably wrap around (The leather also helped). The rest of the middle being thicker, adorned with protruding metal rings and_ _leather_ _. The revealed Naruto pushed a button on his side of the cylinder and watched as a 3ft long (91 cm) blade of blue light rose from the hilt; the blue light dimly illuminating the dark forest floor._

 _As the large creature swiped at him once more he was forced to roll to the left. During the roll, a quick flick of the wrist removed the arm of the creature. It let out a roar of pain as it fell onto its side. As Naruto fully regained his balance he turned to the fallen creature and began striding over to it, his lightsaber gliding along the dense forest floor. The entire time Naruto kept his gaze on the creature, his eyes cold and unblinking._

 _When Naruto reached the beast he raised his arm and brought it down, the beast letting out a final groan as its life escaped it._

 _With the creature now dead Naruto deactivated the lightsaber, raised his hood and walked off into the darkness of the Shadowlands in a seemingly random direction._

 _~3 Hours Later~_

 _Naruto came across a worn down, overgrown clearing housing a strange metal/stone structure. He stopped when he heard a voice._

" _Life form detected. Determining parameters. Initiating neural recognition… Primary neural recognition complete. Preliminary match found… Begin socialized interface. Awaiting instruction. Greetings. This terminal has not been accessed for quite some time."_

 _Naruto spun to look behind him and saw a hologram of a strange race he hadn't seen before._

" _What? Who placed this out here?" He muttered to himself, he did not expect it to reply._

" _Error. Subject displays unfamiliarity to environment. Behavioural reconfiguration will be needed before access. I am sorry. I did not mean to confuse you. I will answer questions to the best of my programming limitations."_

" _What do you mean by behavioural reconfiguration?"_

" _I have been programmed with a very limited field of knowledge, and I must restrict access to only those who fit my allowed pattern"_

" _And I don't fit that pattern?"_

" _I can't say. I will try to bring forward the behaviour that you need to proceed, as outlined by my programming"_

" _That seems convienient. Why have I been allowed access?"_

" _I can't say. Preliminary matching allows for you to be coached."_

" _Do you not know why, or are you restricted from saying?"_

" _I can't say. Likelihood of restriction by previous user, 96%"_

" _I want to ask questions about you and this place."_

" _I utilize a retro-adapted holocron-interface. Clarify your questions and I will attempt to access original system memory."_

" _Who built this?"_

" _Error. Corruption. Extrapolating. This utility was built to monitor planet-wide agricultural reformation. It has since malfunctioned. It can be theorized that the super-growth of Kashyyyk's forests is a direct result-"_

' _But this forest is more than a millennia years old!'_

" _-Malfunction occurred 241 years after last builder communication. Last builder communication… 33,558 years before current Republic standard."_

" _If this place was built 35,000 years ago it predates the Republic."_

" _Error. Information regarding the builders of this installation has been corrupted. No evidence of such a civilization exists in the galactic record."_

" _Why was agricultural information needed?"_

" _Agricultural record indicates this planet was incapable of sustaining sufficient levels of production. Error. Specific conditions corrupted. It can be theorized that produce was being exported to support a larger demand"_

" _That is a very short period for adaptation of native creatures."_

" _Error. Records corrupted. It can be theorized that bio-seeding allowed the ecology to remain balanced. It could be expected that the same energy feeding the trees of Kashyyyk also accelerated the evolution of various species. No further information is available. There is too much corrupted data."_

" _Let's go back to my question about this place."_

" _Accessing. I will answer as my programming permits."_

" _Who installed this holo-interface?"_

" _This interface was installed to better access the ancient data stored within the pre-existing system. The exact date is unavailable. Programming keys indicate 3966 years before current republic standard. No other information on time of installation or identity of user available. Likelihood of removal be user, 98%"_

" _Who accessed this installation?"_

" _Sorting by identity. Three attempts by the Wookiee Freyyr, all denied.152 attempts by human Jolee Bindo, all denied. Error. List of access attempts prior to these is corrupted. Likelihood of removal by user, 98%"_

" _I see, was there any further contact to those who built this?"_

" _That information is unavailable, but contact is not required or the execution of my programming. Scanning range of this facility is well beyond planetary boundaries."_

" _Let's go back to my question about this installation."_

" _Accessing. I will answer as my programming permits."_

" _What's the current unction of this installation?"_

" _The current purpose of this installation is defence."_

" _Defence of what?"_

" _Error. That information is not available."_

" _What other data files do you have?"_

" _Accessing… I have found a Star Map in original system memory. Access is restricted"_

" _What is a Star Map?"_

" _Accessing… A Star Map is part of the full map to the Star Forge. Obtaining all 5 Star Maps will guide the user to the Star Forge."_

" _And what is the Star Forge?"_

" _Accessing… The Star Forge has been destroyed. All other files have been restricted by previous user."_

' _I need to find out who destroyed it, they may have left a Holocron I can learn from. The only way to do that is to find all of the Star Maps.'_

" _What do I need to do to gain access to this Star Map?"_

" _Your request requires additional security access. you mustbe made to match the parameters I have been supplied."_

" _And how can I match them if I don't know what the parameters are?"_

" _There are measures available. Personality profiling will verify the basic structure of your conscious mind. With that, I will determine if you are ready to receive the Star Map, or can be made ready."_

" _What do you mean by that?"_

" _Information unavailable. If you have further questions, ask them nw. access will terminate with success or failure of evaluation."_

" _You may begin the evaluation."_

" _Evaluation commencing. Results will be compared against the pattern in memory. Just act like you should. You travel with a Wookiee and have encountered complications. Hypothetical: You and this Zaalbar are captured and separated. If you both remain silent, one year in prison for each of you. However, call Zaalbar a traitor and he will serve five years, while you serve none. He is offered the same deal, but if you both accuse the other, you both serve 2 years. What do you do? What do you trust him to do?"_

" _I can't trust Zaalbar, I will accuse him."_

" _The temperament of a companion is unreliable at best. You wisely trade the threat of one year or five, for none or two… in this instance, the Wookiee is unreliable. His family has been a mire of treachery. I judge the answer correct. You display the proper behaviour to match the pattern in memory. Evaluation will continue. Hypothetical: you are at war. Deciphering an intercepted code, you learn two things about your enemy. A single spot in their defence will be at its weakest in ten days, and they wil attack one of your cities in five days. What do you do with this information? What is the most efficient course of action?_

' _If I defend the city, I will be unable to defeat the enemy. If I subtly reinforce the city while preparing to attack the enemy, there is no guarantee that the reinforcing will be enough and I run the risk of not having enough of my forces to launch a successful attack against the enemy. I know it's not the Jedi way but, I have no choice but to leave the city'_

" _I prepare my forces to attack in ten days; I do nothing in the city." He said in a sad regretful tone._

" _Very good. If you had moved to evacuate the city, you would have alerted the enemy to their lost codes. Ultimate victory required the deaths of the people in that city. You wisely ignored sentiment in your decision."_

" _The victory is irrelevant. Stopping the war saved more people."_

" _You achieved the proper result with logic that does match the pattern in memory. Beginning the next evaluation. Hypothetical: remove the ongoing war from the previous example. Consider enemy states to be weak and remote. With no external threat, your empire stagnates. Your people become complacent and begin to question you. Same scenario as before; you discover an impending attack, but also a weakness that will come after. How do you react?"_

' _I don't like this; it's forcing me to act outside of the code. But what should I do? If I do the same thing I did for the last evaluation, I might not have enough support from the people. If I act the hero I can't attack their weak spot, that would cost time and more lives. But-but If I do nothing, the people would likely rally against the enemy, giving me the support of the people to attack the enemy and more soldiers. The choice is obvious, and I absolutely hate it!'_

" _I let the attack happen." He sighed out._

" _Of course you do. It makes the most strategic sense. Your people will rally beneath you against the common foe. As their eyes turn outward, your rule will strengthen. The trappings of war grant many opportunities. You have matched the pattern in memory. I recognize you, and will fulfil my designated function."_

" _Explain what this was all about."_

" _I am programmed to guide, not inform. Soon you will recognize the proper course to follow. The Star Map is yours. This unit has now completed its primary duty and has finished with the subject. Executing final action. Activation of Star Map commencing. Parameters reset. Stasis initiated. End communication."_

 _A small pyramid-like metal object opened into three triangles with a hole in the middle. The small ridges left behind began to glow and a small ball rose out. The ball began to glow before the light expanded into an image of the galaxy with several other marked locations: Tatooine, Dantooine, Manaan, Korriban and Kashyyyk, where he already was._

' _Guess I know where I'm going next' he thought to himself before turning back to head to the closest civilization._

* * *

 **Council chambers**

"I – I need to look for something, Master"

"It, what is. Hrmngh"

"I don't know for sure, I've been having weird dreams lately and need to investigate. The Light Side alone isn't enough to keep me alive where I'm going. I'm sorry, but this is where I leave."

He used the force to lift the lightsaber off of his belt and over to where Yoda was sitting, without looking back he turned and left the chambers. None of the Masters made a move to stop him; they were all far too shocked to register him even leaving in the first place. By the time they recovered he was gone.

* * *

 **WHAAAAAAAT!  
That's right, stuff is going down (on a side note I don't own KotOR).  
How'd you like the dream? :D  
What else has Naruto seen?  
Am I going to upload a chapter 2 of any of my stories?  
Am I going to update in less than 4 months?  
WHO KNOWS! Stay tuned for more Rise of the Fallen  
(Don't hurt me plz)  
Feel free to flame as long as you can support it, criticism is always welcome. ;-)**


End file.
